Love is good, Revenge is better
by iloveanime12
Summary: After Lisanna's return 'from the dead' the guild started to ignore Lucy making her feel unwanted. After feeling this way for awhile, she decides to go on an adventure. Just what will unexpected things will fate throw at Lucy this time?
1. My new adventure

_**Love Is Good, Revenge Is Better**_

Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

I come into the guild to be unnoticed by everyone but Wendy. Why you may ask? Because as you know Lisanna has returned from Edolas and is 'back from the dead' or so Natsu likes to call it.

"Good morning Lucy-san." Wendy said with a smile.

"Good morning Wendy." I said in a depressed manner.

Wendy looked away probably noticing that I was yet again depressed from lack of acknowledgement.

"Don't worry Lucy-san, just give it some time and everything will work out."

That's the problem though. So far it has been a little over a month of Lisanna's return and nobody has yet to acknowledge my existence because everyone has been too busy either talking with Lisanna or hanging all over her.

"I don't know Wendy. What if it doesn't?" I responded with a sad smile as I scanned over the guild. "What if things don't work out?"

Anonymous P.O.V

So she's apart of Fairy Tail is she?

(/*.*)/~(/*.*)/~ (/*.*)/~(/*.*)/

_Back to Fairy tail _

Lucy P.O.V

Wendy and I were sitting at a table just talking when all of Team Natsu plus Lisanna come our way.

As I look over I notice Lisanna looks a little uncomfortable. That's when Natsu noticed and snaked his arm around her waist causing her to blush and smile.

"Hey Lucy can we talk?" Natsu says as he lets go of Lisanna and sits down in front of me.

"Sure Natsu, I guess…" I said feeling a little uncomfortable after not talking to my best friend for over a month

"We were wondering…." Gray started.

"If you would leave Team Natsu and let Lisanna join so we can do missions together!" Natsu continued with a goofy grin on his face.

It took a little while for realization to strike me when I scream "WHAT!?"

That's when Erza stepped forward from the side and said, "Yes Lucy I mean at least this way you can train a little more and become strong enough to defend yourself."

"Yeah," chimed Gray "This way you don't have to worry about your rent and other necessities!"

And then came Natsu who said, "And Lucy you are kind of the weakest member of the team and you always need saving. Maybe this way at least you can become strong enough that you don't have to hide behind your spirits.

That's where he crossed the line.

SLAP!

I had gone across the table and slapped Natsu. At first he looked shocked but then anger took over

"What was that for Lucy?!" he said as he was getting up

That's when I just pushed him aside and ran out the doors of Fairy Tail.

I ran all the way home crying. I was going to leave. I have made my decision. I was going to leave Fairy Tail and prove to them that I was stronger than they thought I was. After all I have more magic than what they know about.

The next morning I woke up with no Natsu hugging my back. Yep when Lisanna came back he stopped coming to my apartment.

I look at the clock to find it to be 4:15. I got up to go get a shower and get ready.

After my shower it was 4:37. I went to my closet and got out a pink shirt with a white heart on it, white zip-up hoodie, navy blue skinny jeans, and pink and white vans. To complete the outfit I got a pink beanie off of my hat rack.

By the time I was done getting ready it was about 5:00. It is time to set out for Fairy Tail.

When I get there the only people there are the people that are drunk from yet again partying for Lisanna's return, and of course Master Makarov.

I walk up to the Master's office, which is located on the second story where only S-class mages can enter, and knock. I walk inside when I hear a faint 'come in' from his office.

As soon as I walk in I can tell he knows that something is off from the usual bubbly blonde that I am known for at Fairy Tail…

Makarov P.O.V

As soon as she walks in I can tell that something is wrong.

"Is there something wrong child?"

She looks down and I know that she is crying.

"Master I wish to leave the guild…" she said with a shaky and unsure voice.

"May I know what the reason is?" I said raising an eyebrow.

_Time skip: Lucy explains what has happened the last few days which then breaks my heart._

"You now have permission to leave child. May I see your hand?"

She shakily gives me her and with a wave of my hand and few ancient words the pink Fairy Tail emblem on her hand was gone.

"We will miss you Lucy… Just promise me one thing…"

"What is it Master?" she said in a more determined tone.

"You have to come back. Even if it's just a visit." I said with a sad smile.

"I promise. Bye master." She said as she walked to the door but then stopped.

"I will never forget about any of you." She said as she left.

That's when I walk to the balcony that leads outside of Fairy Tail and point one finger up and my thumb out.

"We will never forget you either Lucy!"

"Thanks for everything!" I hear her say as she walks out of sight.


	2. How it started

~_**Love is good, Revenge is better**_

Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

I went home as soon as I got done talking with mas- I mean Makarov to get everything that I will need on my adventure.

I packed all of the necessities that will be needed such as clothes, food, and toiletries.

"Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I shouted and Virgo came out.

"Punishment Princess?"

"NO! I need you to store these in the Spirit World"

"Yes Hime." She said as she left.

Now comes the hard part….writing a letter to team Natsu and the others in the guild. I also wrote a special letter to Wendy for everything she had done to help me.

I wrote it and then walked out the door as Loki come to make sure I got to my destination without harm. We then headed to the train station to get our tickets.

Anonymous P.O.V

I will have to follow her if I want to talk with her. Hey look there she is!

(/*.*)/~(/*.*)/~(/*.*)/~(/*.*)/

Back to Lucy and Loki: Loki P.O.V

I could tell that Lucy was uneasy so I tried to comfort her and make her feel better since she in fact was my master.

"Lucy don't have second thoughts, at least this way you can train with your second magic without worrying of getting caught." I said with a smile

"Sure Loki I guess…" she said trailing off and looking away with a sad look.

"We have reached the town of Aurora. If this is the location you are visiting please make your way the nearest exit. Thank you."

"Thank you Loki for coming with me and trying to cheer me up after everything that has happened at Fairy Tail. I am very grateful to have a friend like you. You may go now." She said with the first happy smile I have seen yet today.

"Anytime you need me Princess, remember that I am always here for you to call on. Never forget that ok Lucy?"

"I understand." She said as she walked in the direction of the forest in the town of Aurora.

And with that I disappear to go back to the Celestial Realm in the Spirit World.

Lucy P.O.V

As I was walking through the forest located in the town of Aurora I felt like someone was watching me. I just shrug it off as being in a new town and feeling a bit uneasy.

That was until I heard a twig snap and I saw a shadow behind a tree.

I grab Taurus' key just and case and yell "Who is there?"

It took a little while but a person in a dark Blue cloak came out from behind the tree

For a little while I felt like I knew this person and she were of no harm.

"Do not worry Lucy. I was a friend of Layla Heartfilia. I am known by the name Nadeshiko."

As she said that all I could do was stand there eyes wide and dumbfounded.

The only words I could mutter were "…How…?"

That was when she grabbed my hand and led me to a huge waterfall that flowed into a giant lake with beautiful trees, flowers, and other plants.

Makarov P.O.V

I can't believe after everything that child has been through, these brats are going to come in and treat her that way.

After getting fed up and tired of complaining to myself, I walk out of my office and stepped out to the railing that overlooked Fairy Tail.

"Look around brats. Anything missing?"

Everyone looked around and couldn't find anything wrong.

"What's missing Master?" Natsu asked.

This made me so mad you could practically see the steam coming firm my ears.

"LUCY IS GONE! SHE LEFT THE GUILD AFTER NEGLECTED FOR TWO MONTHS STRAIGHT!" I screamed in fury.

"But where is Lucy Master?" Levy asked

"She left and no one knows where she went."

That's when I see Natsu jump up along with the rest of team.

"I'll come too!" spoke Lisanna when I heard Natsu snap at her and say, "No you just stay here!"

Normal P.O.V

When they got to Lucy's apartment they walked inside to find the house empty.

"Okay, bring me anything you find weird or unusual." Erza said barking orders.

"Erza you might want to com check this out." Gray said.

That's when the almighty Titainia started bursting into tears.

Back to Nadeshiko and Lucy: Lucy P.O.V

Nadeshiko was beautiful. She had violet eyes with Light violet hair that went to her upper thigh. She wore a beautiful white sundress that went right above her knee with a gold coin around her neck.

"Wait so you are telling me that I have something called the one magic that allows me know any magic in the world?" I asked.

"That is correct Lucy. I will be here to teach you slaying magic. The slaying magic includes dragon slaying, fairy slaying, Phoenix, and god slaying." She answered.

"I am also going to teach you how to master celestial, light, and darkness magic. You will also be the goddess of all slaying magic in the Spirit World." She said handing me a key.

"With this key you will enter the world of magic. The world of magic is a place where many magical beings live and can teach you any magic you wish to learn." She said with a smile.

At first I thought that she was crazy but I later understood and agreed.

"The only downside is it will take about a year and a half to master each slaying magic so in total you will be gone for about five and half years if you add mastering light, darkness, and celestial magic."

"Do you agree to train with me?"

I smiled at her. "I agree"


	3. I am back

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 3

Erza P.O.V

When Natsu, Gray, and I walked into Lucy's apartment I ordered them to bring me anything suspicious. As we were looking around I hear Gray shouting something.

"Erza you might want to come check this out."

I walk over to see something that makes me burst into tears. There were three letters. They were addressed to Team Natsu, Fairy Tail, and Wendy.

I open the one that is addressed to Team Natsu and read it aloud so Gray and Natsu can hear:

_Dear Team Natsu,_

_If you are reading this you have found out that I have left Fairy Tail. I have taken your words to heart and have left to train because, like you said, I am the weakest member of the team and I can't defend myself without help. I always need saving and that is going to change. I hope you have fun with your newest member that I was just a replacement for._

_-Lucy Heartfilia_

'What have we done?' were the only words that crossed our mind at the moment.

Back to Lucy and Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko P.O.V

Lucy has really adapted to dragon slaying. We decided that we would go from least powerful to most powerful so we are going in the following order: dragon slaying, fairy slaying, and finally god slaying.

The elements of dragon slaying are: earth, fire, wind/air, ice, water, iron/metal, poison, lightning, nature, darkness, and light.

These are the elements for all slaying magic.

"Did I do that right shiko?"

"Perfect!" I reply with a smile.

So far we have been training for a year and 3 months and Lucy has almost mastered dragon slaying.

"Ok Lucy now try the new special move."

"Sure."

At Fairy Tail normal P.O.V

Natsu, Gray, and Erza walk into Fairy Tail with letters in their hands. There was two letters. One was addressed to Wendy and one to Fairy Tail. Mira took the letter addressed to Fairy Tail and read it aloud:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_If you are reading this Team Natsu has probably went in my house and got the letters. Makarov has probably all told you the reason I left. I don't want to make you all feel responsible. Have fun with your new guild member._

_-Lucy Heartfilia_

Everyone was crying or feeling guilty by this time. That's when Wendy decides to open her letter.

_Dear Wendy,_

_I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help me stand. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have stayed as long as I did. You were here for me when I was alone, when no one even cared. Arigato Wendy-chan._

_-Lucy_

By this time Wendy was in tears and Fairy Tail for some reason felt even more guilty for not realizing there family members pain.

_Timeskip- Five and a half years later: Lucy P.O.V_

I have officially learned and mastered dragon slaying, fairy slaying, and god slaying. I have mastered all of the magics I had before and I learned a few other things such as time ark, telekinesis, mind reading, and takeover magic.

I have collected some things as well like celestial keys and requips. I now have all twelve zodiacs, all of the silver, some bronze, platinum, ruby, sapphire, emerald, and platinum. The bronze keys are dragons, the ruby keys are fairies, the sapphire keys are the gods, and the emerald are the phoenix.

I am currently learning a new magic called angel magic which uses my light magic, only it will make the light 20x stronger and will allow me to fly and summon angels. These are what the platinum keys are for.

I am currently on my way to Magnolia, Fiore to return to Fairy Tail. If you are wondering why Shiko isn't with me it's because she had to go back to train the others back in the spirit world.

I am not so much scared to go to Fairy Tail as I am excited to show them the new power I have acquired.

I think for now though I will go undercover as Alyzabeth Starlight. I see Fairy Tail and make my way over to the entrance. As soon as I enter I am being eyed by everyone in the guild.

Fairy Tail Normal P.O.V

A girl that looked around the age of twenty-two walked into the doors of Fairy Tail. The girl had blonde hair that went to her middle thighs, with streaks of different colors in her hair. There were many different colors. It looked like these colors represented different elements because it had red, blue, white, black, light blue, yellow, green, a grayish and some other colors.

The unknown girl was wearing a white dress that was right above her knee and had a brown belt around it. Her hair was up in a side braid and she had on brown combat boots that went to her mid shin.

"Where is your master?" she asked demandingly.

"If you go up the stairs and turn to your right it will be the first door on your left." Mira answered with a sad smile.

The girl walked up the stairs and entered master's room.

Master's office: Makarov P.O.V

I was filling out complaints from the council when I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in"

"I am back master." A soft familiar voice responds.

Hearing this voice I look up with my eyes wide.

"Yes Master, it's me… It's Lucy."

This makes smile as I say "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back Master." she replies as she goes downstairs to get her new guild mark.


	4. Lucy vs ?

~Love is good, Revenge is better

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

I walk out of Master's office to go get my new guild mark. 'Hmm I wonder where I should get my guild mark…' I thought while walking towards Mira.

When I finally got to her she looked like she was really trying to smile but she couldn't. I wonder if she misses someone I thought with a sadistic smile.

I still haven't forgiven them for hurting me those years back but it wasn't the guilds fault….well not all of it. It was mostly Team Natsu that hurt me.

"What color would your guild mark be and what color?" Mira asked with a dull tone.

"Hmm I guess I will have it gold on the left side of my stomach."

"Hai."

She then placed my guild mark and went back to tend the members ordering at the bar.

That's when Master came out.

"Listen here brats!" He screamed. "Starting today we have a new member. Her name is Alyzabeth Starlight and I would like you to treat her with kindness and respect." After saying that he walked off leaving me with the guild staring at me.

Natsu P.O.V

'So the girl from earlier decided to join the guild huh. I wonder how powerful she is. Maybe she will fight me!' I thought with a smile.

"Hey you! Fight me!"

"Okay, but just so you know I am a tough opponent and I don't go easy on strangers." The girl replied with a cocky smile.

"If you're going to fight make sure you do it in the court yard. We don't want to destroy the guild again." A random member of the guild shouted. And with that we set out to the court yard to continue our fight.

Lucy P.O.V

As we walk outside I feel an odd aura coming from Natsu. 'He is really determined to beat me isn't he?' I thought as I sweat dropped.

Everyone started to make bets on who would win. Most people of course chose Natsu since apparently over the years he became an S-class mage along with Gray.

The only people that voted for me were Master, Wendy, and Mira probably because they wanted me to feel welcome here.

Mira got the gun and shouted, "Ready, Set, Start!" as she shot the bullet into the sky.

I took my fighting stance as Natsu shouted,"Roar of the fire dragon!"

I could have just swallowed it but I wasn't ready to show him that so I countered it with,"Roar of the water dragon!"

He was really surprised at this and couldn't move. The attack hit him head on and he was thrown into the wall of Fairy Tail.

I looked at Master to find him looking surprised and pleased. I then look at Natsu to find him angry that I threw him into a wall.

He got up and started running towards me yelling,"Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

That's when I dodged and said, "Water dragon's icy punch!" our fists collided and mine over-powered his and sent him flying into Elfman unconscious.

"Losing to a girl isn't manly!" Elfman yelled at an unconscious Natsu.

This made the guild laugh as they came up to me saying, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Alyzabeth." Them saying this made me smile.

I watched as Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy try to get Natsu up. I don't know if it was just my imagination or if Lisanna glared at me.

I shrugged off the feeling thinking it was just my imagination or something and walked with the rest of the guild back inside.

Lisanna P.O.V

'Who does she think she is coming in here and hurting my poor Natsu?!I will get her back no matter what.'

Normal P.O.V

After finally getting Natsu up and fixing the broken guild door, the guild decided Alyzabeth was the perfect excuse for partying.

For some reason Natsu could not take his eyes off of Alyzabeth making her feel uncomfortable. He couldn't put his finger on it but she reminded him of someone.

Lucy was sitting at a table with Wendy talking about the recent match that occurred a little while ago.

"Wow Lyza-san I didn't know you were a dragon slayer!" Wendy said with stars in her eyes.

"Wendy come here…" Alyzabeth said while coming closer to Wendy.

"My name isn't really Alyzabeth…" Lucy started "It's me…Lucy…"

This made Wendy's eyes widen with tears threatening to fall

"L-Lucy-san?" Wendy whispered making sure she heard right.

"Shhh" Lucy said with a smile and a finger over her lips winking.

That's when Wendy jumped over the table and gave Lucy a giant hug making many guild members whisper.

"You're back…"Wendy whispered

"Who's back Wendy?" Natsu asked walking up to them after seeing the scene.

Wendy looked at Lucy as if asking if she could tell Natsu the truth.

This made Lucy sigh as she got up took off her bunny ears hat and said, "My name isn't Alyzabeth but Lucy."

This made many guild members eyes wide and freeze with shock.

"It's…Lucy…?"


	5. Here we go again

_**~Love is good, Revenge is better**_

Chapter 5

Lucy P.O.V

As soon as I told everyone the secret of me being Lucy they all stared at me. That's when something really unexpected happened.

"LUCY YOU'RE BACK!" they all screamed as most of the guild jumped on me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as I through them off of me with the wind magic Shiko taught me.

"What makes you think that after all you did to me that I will forgive you so easily?!" I shouted as tears threatened to fall.

"You all hurt me so much that I wanted to change myself and start again. It's because of you!" I shouted as I ran out of the guild to get to my apartment.

At Fairy Tail Normal P.O.V

Everyone was in complete shock after what Lucy said. All that went through people's minds were, 'Did we hurt her that much…' or something like, 'How could we do that to our Nakama…our family…'

Everyone was silent for a moment before Natsu shouted, "Who cares anyway. It's just Lucy."

That's when Erza came up and hit Natsu as hard as she could saying, "Do you realize whose fault this really is Natsu? The reason she changed so much is because we hurt her to the point she couldn't take it anymore. She changed because we killed the one thing that kept her going after everything she had been through…We killed her heart…" Erza said trailing off tears rolling down her face and onto the ground.

Natsu eyes wide finally understood as much as an idiot like him can. He understood that this was mostly his fault and that he was going to have to be the one to fix the mess he caused…to bring the old Lucy back no matter what it takes.

Next day Lucy P.O.V

I wake the next morning feeling refreshed after the incident with Team Natsu and the guild.

I get up and take a shower after brushing my teeth. When I'm done I get out and get an outfit ready.

I walk to my closet getting out a pink sundress that has black trims along with black combat boots that had the same style as the ones I wore yesterday. To complete the outfit, I put the gold coin Shiko gave me as a reminder of her.

I walk out of my apartment getting ready to go to Fairy Tail when I remember the event that occurred just last night. 'I wonder they will think now that they know how I feel…Oh well."

When I walk into the guild there is a strange feeling that feels like…guilt?

As soon as I make it to the bar to order something to eat the entire guild comes up to me to say sorry.

"Gomenasai Lucy-San we didn't mean to hurt you. We are so very, very sorry!" The guild said.

For some reason I felt they were telling the truth so I said, "I forgive you guys…" she said and then turned pointing at the table Team Natsu is seated "Except for them."

"But Lucy why?" Natsu said.

"You were the reason all of this happened. You will have to earn my trust in order for me to forgive you again."

Master then came out of his office looking troubled.

"Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla please come to my office."

With that he turned around and went back in his office. Everyone started going up the stairs but I decided it would be a good time for a show.

I used my wind magic and jump to the second floor of Fairy Tail. As the rest were coming back Laxus looked at me from his place on the railing and said, "Who would of knew that you would have improved so much." and looked back at the first floor.

We all entered Master's office and stood waiting for instructions."There has been a breakout of attacks to middle aged women in the town of Hexton. I want you to team up with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale to put an end to it.

"Understood Master." Erza and I say at the same time.

And with that we set off to where we will meet the other two guilds.

When we got there it was almost like Oraction seis all over again. From Blue Pegasus there was Hibiki, Eve, Ren, and Ichiya. From Lamia Scale there was Jura, Lyon, and Sherry.

As soon as Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya saw Erza, Wendy, Sherry, and I they pulled in couches and tables from who knows where. As always Hibiki was flirting with me, Ichiya with Erza, Ren with Sherry, and Eve with Wendy.

"Okay guys tonight we will have time to relax and get used to our surroundings. Tomorrow is when we will start planning. Remember we will be staying in shikoko resort. You are dismissed." Jura said walking out of the door.

"Lucy-san lets visit the hot springs!" Wendy said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Sure Wendy!" I replied with a sweet smile.

"Hey Erza would you like to come to?" Wendy asked smiling.

"I-I don't want to intrude on you guys…" Erza replied looking away a bit.

"It's ok. Do you mind Lucy-san?" Wendy asked with so much hope in her eyes I couldn't say no.

"You can come Erza." I said looking in looking into her eyes reading her mind with a little technique Shiko taught me a few years back.

'She feels so guilty. I think that I can forgive her.'

"Don't be scared Erza." I said giving a reassuring smile.

"Okay…"

Hot springs Erza P.O.V

I felt a little uncomfortable being with Lucy after what she told Team Natsu with forgiving and stuff. Although somehow it felt like she knew how I felt.

We finally got to the hot springs and got inside. After getting inside there was an awkward silence. That's when Lucy finally spoke.

"You don't have to worry Erza I forgive you. I know what you are thinking and how you feel. You are truly sorry so I forgive you." Lucy said with a happy smile

"Arigato Lucy." I said bowing my head a bit in gratitude. This made me feel a lot better.


	6. The mission!

**~Love is good, Revenge is better**

Chapter 6

Lucy P.O.V

After everything that happened at the hot springs last night with Erza, we decided that it was time to go to bed for an important day tomorrow.

The girls had one room to share that had two beds. We thought of the arrangements and Wendy and I shared a bed while Erza and Sherry shared the other.

Wendy woke up first and woke me up accidently

"Ohayo Lucy-san." She said while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Ohayo Wendy." I replied sitting up and stretching.

"Let's head to the showers before anyone else okay?"

"Okay Lucy-san" Wendy replied getting up and getting her clothes together. I did the same and headed to the girls' showers with Wendy.

When I got out of the shower I was dressed for combat. I was wearing black shorts, a pink tank top, and black combat boots. I was again wearing the gold coin that Shiko gave me. For me it was it was like a good luck charm.

Wendy was wearing a cute white dress that had blue trimming and blue sandals. Her hair was up in a high pony tail that was accompanied by a beautiful white ribbon.

When we came out Erza and Sherry still weren't up yet. We tried to wake them up but they wouldn't budge. That's when I walked up to Erza and whispered something in her ear. As soon as I said that she jumped up, got her clothes, and went off to the showers.

Next I went to Sherry. I whispered something in her ear and she did the same.

"Wow Lucy-san! What did you say to them?" Wendy exclaimed excitedly.

"It's a secret." I replied with a finger over my lips winking.

"Come on Wendy, I'm sure the boys are awake and downstairs by now." I said walking out of the door.

Natsu P.O.V

Gray and I were in the middle of a brawl when we hear a door open. We turn around to look at the staircase that had two girls on it. When I looked closely I could see one of them looked like Lucy. 'She is so beautiful. What am I thinking?! I don't think of Lucy that way…besides…she doesn't care about me anymore…'

"Good morning everyone!" Wendy said walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Wendy" I replied back. "Good morning Lucy." I said probably smiling like an idiot.

"Good morning Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Ichiya, Jura, and Lyon." Lucy said smiling.

I look over to Gray seeing how he looked towards the ground.

"She really isn't going to forgive us easily is she?" I whisper to Gray.

"Guess not…"

"Why are you guys whispering about me?" Lucy says from across the room making me jump.

"Wow Lucy you have a dragon's hearing! Did you learn any other magic besides water dragon slaying?" I asked with stars in my eyes.

"Natsu I know more than just water dragon slaying. I know all elements of dragon slaying, god slaying, and fairy slaying. I mastered celestial magic, light magic, and darkness magic. I have also learned some little tricks like time ark, telekinesis, mind-reading, and angel magic. Would you like to know more?"

I stared for a second with eyes wide before nodding my head.

"I have collected all zodiac keys, all of the silver keys, I collected some platinum, ruby, emerald, bronze, and sapphire keys. I also have a magic called the one magic which allows me to learn any magic I wish. There. Happy?"

"Wow we didn't know you had gotten so strong…" Gray said with his eyes wide and mouth open slightly the same as everyone else.

"You have learned a lot Lucy-dono." Jura replied

I then smell two familiar smells. I look at the staircase again to find Erza and Sherry walking towards everyone else.

"What is wrong with everybody?" Sherry asks.

"Lucy just explained to us the magic she has learned over the years she has been gone." Everyone stated while Lucy looked a little bored.

Jura P.O.V

"Okay well back to the mission. We are going to stop someone or something from taking middle aged women during the night." I said.

"Okay so lets get a plan before jumping into action. The first night we will just look out to see exactly how this monster attacks. The second night we will jump into action. We will split into teams of two. These will be the teams for the first night.

Team 1: Ren and Sherry

Team 2: Natsu and Erza

Team 3: Lyon and I

Team 4: Gray and Lucy

Team 5: Eve and Wendy

Hibiki you will use your archive magic to pin point where the kidnapper might be. Also if you can try to find out all of the magics he uses, weaknesses, and other things like that. Understand everyone?"

"Understood"

"Remember no action just observation."

"Hai!"

Watch Site: Lucy P.O.V

Remind me to kill Jura when we get back.

"Ne Lucy?"

"What is it Gray."

"I just want to let you know that I am very sorry for what happened five years ago. I didn't mean to hurt you and I feel like I am dying inside because of the guilt from everything I did to you."

I look into his eyes like I did with Erza and I read his mind. He meant what he said

"Gray you don't need to worry. I believe you. I know you mean what you said. You are forgiven."

With that he hugs my waist saying, "Thank you Lucy. Thank you for forgiving me."

"You are welcome Gray."


	7. It's finally over

_**~Love is good, Revenge is better**_

Chapter 7

Gray P.O.V

After Lucy and I made up we got a telepathic message from Hibiki telling us that everyone needed to head back to the inn to discuss what our next plan was.

"Come on Gray it's time to go." She said while holding a hand out to help me off of the ground.

"Yep let's go."

The inn Lucy P.O.V

Once Gray and I make it inside everybody is there waiting for us.

"Well now that everyone is here, I think we can begin." Hibiki started.

"I found out that the man uses shadow magic. Shadow magic is a type of darkness magic. The only weakness to this form of magic is light magic. The only person here that can use light magic is Lucy." Hibiki stated.

"The only way to defeat this man is going to be this," He pulled out a white board from who knows where and starts listing things in this order:

Lucy dresses up and goes outside

Lucy waits for the man to approach and capture her

She allows him to take her away

She waits for an opportunity

She fights against him with her magic

"This will be how we attack and defeat the man. She won't have to do this alone though because we will be hiding and waiting in case she needs back-up. Is this plan clear?"

There was a long pause of silence.

"Good. We will go to bed and then tomorrow put our plan into action."

Timeskip: The next night Lucy P.O.V

I feel so embarrassed in what Hibiki is making me wear. I am currently in a red dress that goes to my upper thigh with five inch high heels.

Right now I am wondering town waiting for that perverted man to come and capture me.

I can hear and smell the man following me and man is he in need of a bath. That's when I feel something like a knife at the back of my neck.

"Move and I will slice your head off." I hear the man say.

"Please just don't hurt me…" I say pretending to be scared and man are my acting skills good!

"Then follow all of my orders." He said in a perverted voice.

"Y-yes sir…"

"Come with me." He said putting the knife to my back and leading me from the back.

When we stop walking we are in front of this little house that looks sort of like a shack.

"He leads me inside and pushes me down on the couch while he turns around and starts walking to the door to make sure it's locked.

I take this opportunity to my advantage and shout, "Light dragons roar!"

This made the man jump to the side and say, "So you know light magic eh?"

"Shadow make: shadow spear!"

He threw a spear and I grabbed it and devoured it.

"W-w-wait a second…h-how did you eat m-my shadows…?" He said backing away a little.

As he was backing away I was walking forward until his back was against the wall and I was in front of him.

"Get away from me you monster!"

"Light fairies special move: Bright breath" I whispered.

With this attack it knocked him unconscious and I dragged him outside of the shack-like building.

When I walked outside with the man in my arms, everyone came out looking surprised that I was able to beat him in less than ten minutes.

"Sugoi Lucy! You are very strong!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed at the same time with stars in their eyes.

"Ok well now all we have to do is call the Rune Knights and then we can head back to our guilds." Erza stated while Hibiki contacted the Rune Knights with his archive magic.

Within minutes the Rune Knights came and took away the man that was none as Usai Motoyima. He was also wanted for committing the murder of a sixteen year old girl.

"Well since that's over with how about go ahead and spend the rest of the night here and leave tomorrow?" Sherry suggested.

Everybody responded with things like "Sounds good!" or "That's fine with me."

That's when I spoke, "That sounds like fun guys but I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed right now."

"But Luusshhyy! You'll miss all of the fuuunnn!" Natsu said in a childish tone.

"Natsu she is the one that did most of the work tonight. Let her have a little rest." Erza said.

"Thanks guys." I said while turning around and walking back to the girls' room at t he inn.

At hotsprings Natsu P.O.V

After Lucy left I couldn't help but noticed something was wrong. Even if we haven't talked in about five and a half years she's still Lucy. She hasn't changed much at all.

Everyone wanted to go to the hotsprings so that's why I'm here right now and not chasing after Lucy.

'Maybe I should go check on her to make sure that she's okay.'

"Hey Flamebrain! Where are you going?"

"To check on something." I responded while getting up and getting ready to leave.

Hotsprings Girls' part Wendy P.O.V

When we got in the hotspring I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Lucy behind. I could tell that something was wrong.

"Did you guys notice anything wrong with Lucy?" I asked making sure I wasn't the only person that noticed something.

"Now that you mention it…. I did notice something off about her." Sherry responded.

"Should we check up on her?" I ask.

"No I think it would be better if we leave her alone for right now. She always has been the type that likes to be alone when something is wrong." Erza said.

"Ok…" I said not really convinced.

Back at the inn Lucy P.O.V

After everyone left I got dressed in my pajamas and walked out on the balcony to see the stars.

"You always loved the stars didn't you Mama?" I whispered to no one but myself. I suddenly feel my face to find it a little wet.

"So now I'm crying now huh?" I yet again asked myself.

It was the horrible anniversary of one of the worst days of my life. It was the anniversary of my mother's death.

That's when I heard the sound of a knock and a voice I really didn't want t o hear at this moment.

"Lucy?"


	8. We are back!

_**Love is good, Revenge is better**_

Chapter 8

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucy?"

I turned around to look to find it to be Natsu. I quickly wiped the tears away even though I knew that he would be able to smell them.

"Lucy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Natsu asked me sounding concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Natsu. I am going to bed so get out. Oyasumi."

I could tell that Natsu still wasn't convinced but he left anyways making me feel a bit relieved.

That's when I decided that it would be best to just go to bed and welcome a new day tomorrow.

Next day

I woke up the next morning with Wendy sleeping soundly beside me. I didn't want to wake her up so I got up as quietly as possible.

I tip toed a few feet away and then turned around to see if she had woken up only to find her still sleeping. Next I went to my bag to get my clothes so I could go get a shower.

When I got out of the shower Wendy wasn't there so she probably went to the other one. This time though Erza was just getting up and sherry was getting clothes together.

Today I was wearing a baby blue dress with my brown combat boots. I was wearing my hair in a side braid and my belt with my whip around my waist.

I grabbed my bag and walked out to go down to the lobby to meet with everyone else so we can leave.

When I get to the lobby Natsu looks deep in thought.

'He's probably wondering why I was crying last night.'

"Natsu?"

"What's up Lucy?"

"Ummm are you okay?"

"When is he ever Lucy?" Gray said from behind me.

"Watch it Ice Prick!"

With them fighting I smile remembering about how much they used to pick fights like this.

I look to find Gray and Natsu head butting each other until Erza walks into the room and glares at them. As soon as they see her death glare they automatically put their arms around each others' necks and saying something like, "Yosh! You don't have to worry about us Erza! We are best friends!"

"Good. That's how friends should be." Erza said turning back to the rest of the group.

"Well is Wendy and Sherry ready yet?" Lyon asked.

"Well Wendy is ready and helping Sherry gather her things together." Erza responded

As if on cue Wendy and Sherry came walking down the stairs with their things in their hands ready to leave.

"Is everyone ready to leave now?" Hibiki asked.

"Okay well we'll see each other next time." The members from Blue Pegasus said as they started walking towards their guild.

"We'll see you next time!" Lyon said as Him, Sherry, and Jura left to head towards Lamia Scale.

"Well then let's go!" Natsu shouted as him and Gray started down the path for Fairy Tail.

"Wait up!" I screamed as Erza and I started to run for them.

At Fairy Tail Normal P.O.V

It was a normal day with the exception of some the members on missions. There were brawls going on, people getting drunk, and there was just everyday conversation.

That was until the front door of the Fairy Tail guild was sent flying within the guild.

"We're back minna!" Natsu yelled as he Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy and made their way up the stairs to report the mission to Master.

Masters Office

Master was sitting at his desk yet again filling out complaints from the magic council.

"Those brats! Why can't they just be in control and not destroy everything!"

He stopped talking when he heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in"

That's when Natsu and the others came in closing the door.

"The mission was a success Master." Erza said.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for Lucy and her new magic we probably wouldn't have been able to complete it!" Natsu shouted in excitement.

This statement makes a light blush run across my face.

"Really?" Master says while looking but pleased and surprised at the same time.

"Yeah!" Gray shouts looking excited as well.

"Well since the mission was a success and you all came back unharmed, tonight we will party!" Master shouts as he goes out to the balcony to announce the good news.

"Tonight we will party for a successful mission!"

"YYYYEEEAAAHHH!" The guild yells in return.

Lucy P.O.V

As soon as those words left his mouth a huge brawl started involving all of the guild members making me smile.

Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mira, and I were just hanging out at the bar talking when Lisanna invites herself in our conversation and decides to squeeze a barstool for herself between me and Levy.

"Oh hey there Lisanna! Just so you know, I don't blame you for what happened all those years ago. It was mostly Nastu's fault anyway." I said looking away a little in anger and disgust remembering what happened.

I don't know if it was just me but I could have sworn that I saw Lisanna glare at me. I just shrugged it off thinking it was a figment of my imagination.

"Anyway guys it's starting to get late so I'm going to leave okay?"

"Bye Lucy!"

"Bye!" I said walking out of the doors of Fairy Tail and towards the forest to meet up with a guy I trained with.

Fiore Forest

"So you returned Lucy?" A man in the tree tops called out.

"Stop acting like you knew I was coming." I said as I smile and laugh a bit.

"Hey it won't hurt to try." He replied with a shrug as he jumps down.

The person in front of me is known as Maiko Hoishi. During my training with Shiko he helped me with hand-to-hand combat.

He was about five inches taller than me and had short dark hair with his bangs flicking up. He had tanned skin and a scar on his forehead.

"So have you talked with Nadeshiko lately?" he asked me.

"No. We haven't talked since I left to go back to Fairy Tail. Why have you?"

"Well yes and no. She sent me a telepathic message but I didn't reply considering I don't know telepathy."

"What did she say?"

"She said to join Fairy Tail and watch over you."

"Then meet me at the park and I will take to Fairy Tail and make you an official member!" I said feeling really excited.

"Okay! I will meet you there tomorrow morning."

"Well see ya!" I said turning around to leave.

"Bye Lucy!"

I laugh remembering how childish he is.

'He's a lot like Natsu isn't he?'

And with that I left.


	9. A new member

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 9

Lucy P.O.V

After talking with Maiko I decided to go to my apartment _(I forgot to include that she bought the apartment back! I'm so sorry.) _so I could get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

The Next Morning

When I wake up I automatically go brush my teeth, get a shower, and get dressed.

When I get out of the shower I go to my closet and get out a pair of blue jean shorts, white ruffle tanktop, and a pink cover-up. After putting that on I put on my gold coin necklace and my belt then head for the door where I put on some brown sandals and a pair of black sunglasses.

I look at my watch and realized what time it was.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be late!" I screamed as I started to run down the street towards the park.

When I get there Maiko is already waiting for me.

"Should we go now?" He asked.

"Yeah! Lets go!" I said feeling very excited about what's to come.

"So did Shiko say anything about why I need to be watched over?"

"All that I really understood was that she needed me to watch over you at Fairy Tail because something bad was going to happen." He replied.

"Hmm I wonder what got Shiko so stirred up. She normally is so cool and together. Now I'm curious! Oh look we're here!" I said in clear excitement.

Inside of Fairy Tail Natsu P.O.V

I was in Fairy Tail looking for the stripper when I hear the guild doors being kicked open.

I turn around to find Lucy with a weird man that I have never seen before.

"Who are you?" I ask the unknown man.

"My name is Maiko. I wish to speak with your Master." This 'Maiko' guy said.

"He should be in his office." Mira said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said before He and Lucy went upstairs to Gramps' office.

In Master's office Master P.O.V

I was filling out complaints when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I replied.

"Good morning Master." I look up recognizing the voice to find it being Lucy and some strange man with her.

"This is my friend Maiko. He wishes to join Fairy Tail." Lucy explained.

"Okay all you need to do is fill out this paper, let me look over it, and go get your guild mark." I said as I gave him the paper.

He took a minute filling it out and then gave it back to me.

**Fairy Tail entrance exam:**

**Name: Maiko Hoishi**

**Age:22**

**Q: Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?**

**A: I would like to join Fairy Tail to protect my friends and others.**

**Q: What magic or magics do you use?**

**A: I am a light god and dragon slayer, I use time ark, telekinesis, and can use healing magic.**

**Q: Would you ever hurt your nakama on purpose?**

**A: I could never hurt my friends on purpose for my own gain. If I hurt my friends it is never intentionally. I think those who hurt friends deserve none.**

Seeing his answers, I smile knowing that he will be a perfect member of Fairy Tail.

"You may go downstairs to get your guild mark. Lucy will you please lead him to Mira?"I asked.

"Sure thing Master!" She replies with a smile.

"Thank you Lucy."

"Welcome!" She said walking out of my office and closing the door.

At least now I know that Lucy will be safe between Natsu and Maiko.

Downstairs Natsu P.O.V

I am keeping an eye on Gramps' office waiting for Lucy and that Mai-something guy to come out.

After a while of waiting they finally come out and Lucy jumps down from the second story landing gracefully on the floor.

"Mira this is Maiko and he wishes to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy said smiling and looking really excited. Seeing this side of her made me sort of jealous since I never really made this side of her come out.

"Okay Maiko where would you like you guild mark and what color?" Mira asked him with a sweet smile.

"I will have it gold on my right shoulder please."

"Hai." She said as she stamped the same place she stamped mine all of those years ago.

"Thank you." He said as He and Lucy went and sat down

"So Maiko would you like to be my partner?" Lucy asked making my eyes widen and my stomach ache.

"Sure Lucy." He replied back with a smile.

This made me a little angry and I couldn't help but go over and talk to them about the partner thing.

I walk up to them and automatically look at this Maiko or whatever.

"What do you think you're doing stealing my partner?" I asked in a low angry voice.

"Natsu we aren't partners anymore. If I recall didn't you trade me for Lisanna?" she asked leaving me a little surprised.

"Come on Maiko lets do a mission." Lucy said in a set tone while dragging Maiko to the mission board.

All I could do was stare and watch as this new guy came and took my best friend away from me. I know what I did five years ago was wrong and I now regret it, but she is still my best friend.

Lisanna then comes up to me and says, "Don't worry about that girl Natsu. Look I'm here and we could go on a date if you like. You don't need her to be happy." Lisanna said while holding my arm.

"Lisanna just so you know I don't like you like that. I only see you as a childhood friend. There is only one true person that I can love." I said looking down.

"Ugh whatever! It's not like I care anyways!" She said storming off.

I then find myself walking out the guild doors and to a place in the woods where me and Lucy used to hang out. This place had flowers all over the place and over looked the ocean. This is my favorite place to be… especially with Lucy.


	10. Maiko's first mission

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 10

Lucy P.O.V

After Maiko and I left, I started to feel bad. The way I left Natsu at the guild and what I said to him was now starting to resurface in my head and now I'm feeling guilty.

That's when a saying Shiko always said to me popped up in my head. She used to always say to me, 'Don't close your eyes and live in the past, but instead open your eyes and look forward into the future.

Thinking of that made me smile and remember her beautiful violet hair and eyes. The truth is that I really miss Shiko and I want to see her.

I am currently on my way to a town named Sapplen with Maiko for a mission. Our mission is to escort a princess to a ball and protect her at the party.

The train announcer was the one that pulled me out of my thought.

"We have reached the town of Sapplen. If this is the location you are visiting please make your way the nearest exit. Thank you."

"Well this is our stop." I said to Maiko.

"Then let's go!" He replied making me smile.

I could tell that he was smiling for my sake. He wanted me to feel better. He reminds me a lot of Natsu. He always wanted to protect me and not hurt me during training.

"Well first we need to go tell the mayor that we are here on a mission."I said.

"Then we need to go get party wear." I said smiling.

"Then let's find the mayor's house." He said looking around.

"Do you happen to know where the mayor lives?" He said to a random person walking down the street.

"He is the mayor and the king and he lives in that direction," He said pointing towards a huge castle, "But you should be inside before night falls because that's when the bandits come out." The women said looking around kind of frightened.

"Thank you for the directions and the warning." Maiko said as we started walking in the direction of the castle.

We came up to the mansion and knocked. A few seconds passed and a short, fat man answered the door.

"May I help you?" The man said.

"We are here to answer your request." I said holding up the flyer from Fairy Tail.

"Ah yes. Please come in."He said stepping aside so we could enter.

He led us to a couch so we could talk about the mission.

"You will escort my daughter to the next town over in Branfed. You will accompany her to the ball and watch over her inside. Stay close enough to watch but not to close.

If this mission is successful and my daughter is not hurt I will pay you 220,000 jewels" He said in a sophisticated manner.

"We will do our best. If it is possible sir, we would like to leave tomorrow." I said.

"Certainly. Be here by 10:00 tomorrow morning and you will leave." He said while walking towards the door.

We then leave to find something to wear to the ball. We pass by a few stores before we find one that sells formal wear.

"Lets go check it out!" I said while grabbing his hand and walking in the direction of the door.

When we get there we look around to see what we could find. I found a lot of dresses that I liked but many wouldn't look right on me. That's when I saw a beautiful pink dress.

"Maiko I'm going to the dressing room!" I called out.

I went into the dressing room and put the dress on. I then looked into a full length mirror to see how it looked.

The dress was a short, hot pink dress that had sparkles and some ruffles at the bottom. The dress squeezed my curves and showed off my nice body.

I then walked to find some shoes that would look nice with my dress. I looked around until I found a pair of silver high heels that had a strap going over the toes with rhinestones.

I then bought my items and walked to where Maiko was supposed to meet me.

When I got to the meeting place Maiko was waiting for me in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a gold tie.

I laughed as we started walking out of the door to go to a hotel. We walked in a cheap but nice hotel and bought a room with for two.

We walked inside and I immediately head to the shower. After my shower I got dressed in my pajamas and walk to a table to write a letter to my mother. Even after all of these years I still wrote to her to let her know what was happening in my life.

After that I look at Maiko to find him sleeping soundly. That's when I decided it would be a good time to go to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up the next morning to find Maiko gone. I then remember that he gets up with the sun and walks outside to watch the sunrise every morning.

I get up and get a shower. When I get out I put on a white sundress and brown sandals. I get my outfit for the ball and put it in a bag. I then go put on my belt and whip and head out to meet Maiko.

The time is currently 9:45 and we have to walk. If you're wondering why we are walking it's because Maiko has motion sickness like Natsu because he is a dragon slayer.

After what seems like millions of years of walking, we reach the King's castle. We knock on the door and wait for the king to answer.

"Oh come inside. I would like you to meet my daughter." He said leading us to what seems to be a living room/den.

When we walk inside there is a girl that looks like she is around the age of seventeen.

The girl has wavy, light brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looks like she would be shy.

"This is my daughter Akira. She will be the one you will escort and accompany."

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Y-yes." She said looking down.

"Then let's go!" I said with a smile.

She grabbed her things and we started out of the door.

"I'll see you when you come back Akira." The king said as we were walking out of the castle.

Timeskip: At the party Lucy P.O.V

After getting ready I look to make sure Akira is ready. When I go in her dressing room she is wearing a long, flowing, puffy blue dress with some silver shoes that are similar to mine.

I smile at her as she looks at me and looks away quickly.

"You don't have to be shy around me. I won't judge or be mean. I just want us to be friends." I said while smiling at her.

"Okay Lucy-san." She says looking up blushing a bit.

We then walk into the ball room and separate so I can find Maiko.

We were going to watch over her but keep our distance. That's when a loud crash was heard from across the ball room.

Maiko and I look at each other and run towards the crash. When we get there one of the guys is heading towards a frozen Akira.

I then shout, "Nature dragons vine grip!"

When I shout that two of the bandits are tied up in my vines. Now all that's left is the leader/

"You won't defeat me so easily." He said in a smug manner.

"What do you want with the princess?" I said. Even though we just met, we are still friends and I want to protect her.

"Her father is the king and would pay anything to get his precious daughter back." He said making motions with his hands.

"Roar of the light god!" Maiko shouted knocking the leader out.

"Well….guess that's over." I said sending a message to the rune knights.

"We need to take you back tomorrow morning. Right now we need to go back to the hotel room." Maiko said.

"Let's Akira!" I said.

"Ok!" She said looking me in the eyes for the very first time.

We then head to the hotel. When we get there I go to the bathroom to take off my makeup and then put on my pajamas so I can go to bed. Akira did the same.

"Akira we only have two beds. You can sleep in the bed with me if you want." I said.

"Sure." She said.

And with that we all went to bed.


	11. Forgiveness

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 11

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes and flowers all around me. I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was at mine and Lucy's old hideout.

'I must have fallen asleep here…' I thought.

I then gathered my thoughts and went to the guild.

At the hotel Lucy P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after going to the ball and beating up bandits.

I head in the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out I put on a pair of black shorts, a white shirt with black buttons, and I a pair of black and white converse.

I then wake up Akira so we can leave. She gets up and heads to the bathroom where I assume she will take a shower.

I grab my bag and put on some black sunglasses and my belt. I then walk out the door waiting for Akira to get ready.

"Good morning Lucy." Maiko said while looking at the sky.

"Good morning."I said looking up to see the sun just rising and the sky filling with many different colors such as blue, orange and a light pink.

Not long after that Akira comes out in a turquoise tank top and blue jean shorts holding her bag.

"I am ready to go home Lucy-san." She said while heading our way.

"Then let's go!" I said as I grab her and Maiko's hand in mine and start running a little bit.

At Fairy Tail Natsu P.O.V

I sat at a stool at the bar waiting for Mira to bring me my breakfast. Not soon after Gray and Erza came over and sat next to me.

"What do you want Stripper?" I said stuffing as much food in my mouth as possible.

"Are you upset about what happened with Lucy?" Gray asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"What Lucy said was the truth whether I liked it or not. The truth hurts and I have to learn to accept it." I responded handing my empty plate to Mira.

"Wow those are wise words coming from an idiot!" Gray said while laughing.

After that I just wanted to be alone so I went back to the place I woke up.

Somewhere in Magnolia Lucy P.O.V

After all of that walking we finally reached Magnolia.

"So Lucy are we going to head back to the guild now?"

"You go on ahead Maiko. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Okay Lucy."

With that he left and went to Fairy Tail. I had to do something though so I went in the opposite direction to the woods.

I walk through a long path and after a while I reach a clearing. I look around taking in the beautiful place around me until I notice something a little odd.

When I looked closer I saw that it was pink. Pink hair?

'No way that it could be Natsu. There is no way that's Natsu.' I thought closing my eyes. I was hoping if I closed my eyes that he would be gone when I opened them.

Instead of him being gone when I opened them he was right in front of me.

"N-natsu?!" I screamed stumbling back in surprise.

I closed my eye once again bracing for the impact when it never came.

I opened my eyes only to see that Natsu had caught me and I was currently in his arms.

I started to blush as I tried to loosen his hold on me but it only got tighter.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy will you please hear me out?" He asked.

I couldn't answer still from shock but he continued anyways.

"Lucy I'm sorry for what happened all of those years ago. As soon as you left I felt guilty. Erza, Gray, and I spent most of our missions looking for you. We were so worried that something bad was going to happen. All that I want is for you to forgive me." Natsu said with his head low and tears flowing from his face on the ground.  
"Natsu I forgive you. There is no reason for you to worry about that." I replied looking in his eyes smiling.

"Thank you Lucy." He said

"You're welcome Natsu."

"I love you." He whispered so quietly even I could barely hear him.

"I love you too Natsu." I said as I laid my forehead on his and gave him a soft, passionate peck on the lips.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else and that seemed like a good stopping point. thank you for all of the reveiws. I don't really update regularly but i try to update between with in 2-3 days. The reason they didn't return the princess immediantly was because it was night and they had to alk to the next town over. Sorry for any confusion. Also thank you for favoriting/following/reveiwing:) that is was helps me write this story.**

**Until next time~**

**iloveanime12**


	12. Lucy vs Lisanna

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 12

Lucy P.O.V

After my and Natsu's kiss we looked at each other and smiled.

"Lucy would you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

"I would love to." I said while smiling at him.

"Then let's go announce it to the guild!"

"Ok Natsu calm down!" I shouted as he dragged me out of the woods and towards Fairy Tail.

As we ran along holding hands people looked at us and said things like, "Ah young love." Or "Aren't they so cute together?"

After awhile we arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Ready?" Natsu asked grabbing my hand.

"Let's do it!" I said as together we kicked down the door.

From the force of us both the doors fell off of the hinges a little bit.

"Guess what minna?! Lucy and I are dating!" Natsu yelled.

When he said that almost everyone in the guild started to yell congratulations.

That's when a loud crash was heard. Everyone turned to the cause of the sound only to find Lisanna standing with her head facing the ground.

"I knew this would end up happening. I knew from the moment I met you. When you left I thought Natsu would finally be mine and we would live happily ever after. But then you come back and everything fell apart! This all happened because of you! If I can't have Natsu than nobody can!" She screamed while running at me.

She then turned into a tiger and came at me.

"Lisanna stop!" Natsu screamed.

"Re-quip: Vampire knight!" I yelled as I transformed into a vampire. I hair blood red hair, a white skin tight outfit on (It was sort of like Mira Jane's satan soul outfit only all white), and I now had long finger nails and fangs.

After a few kicks and punches and stuff Lisanna did something very unexpected. Lisanna turned into Mira's satan soul. The only difference was that instead of red it was purple.

"Re-quip: Gate of keys!" I then reached in and god a platinum key.

"Gate of messenger: Gabriel!" I yelled.

"We are going to do unison raid okay?"

"Got it." Gabriel said.

"Unison raid! Light darkness!" We said.

Lisanna was still in shock as she saw the angel that she couldn't move.

Lisanna got hit by the unison raid and was flying through the air. Elfman then ran toward her and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

After about five minutes Lisanna finally woke up.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked.

"You went crazy and started attacking Lucy!"Natsu yelled getting closer to where Lisanna was.

"Natsu wait!" I yelled while running to try to stop him.

"Lucy do you not realize what she just did?! She just attacked you out of nowhere for no reason!" Natsu said looking very angry.

"Natsu let me explain what happened. The reason I know is because i have the ability to see into people's minds and souls. Lisanna was attacked by a thing called a venou. A venou is something that finds weak souls and changes their thoughts. In this case he manipulated Lisanna's thoughts to make her think that she wanted to hurt me. This is the reason I used the most powerful light magic I had. I did a unison raid with Gabriel to make my magic about 30x stronger." I explained.

"Wait so I was attacked by something that wanted me to kill you? Why would they want you killed?" Lisanna asked.

"Okay there is a thing called the one magic. The one magic is a magic you are born with to let you learn any magic you want to learn. There can only be one person with that magic in the world at a time. I am currently the holder of this magic. There are many people that would like me dead so they can try to obtain this powerful magic." I said.

Everyone kind of looked a bit shocked. That's when something else went weird.

"Uh Natsu do you smell that?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

At that moment a weird looking man came out. The man had a huge scar stretching from one side of his face to the other. He had golden eyes and his clothes were ripped. His clothes were ripped and he looked like a human mixed with a wolf.

"Well look what we have here. If it's not the girl with the one magic." He said.

"What do you want Rin?" I asked looking bored.

"I have come to finally kill you. This time I will beat you!" He said in a determined way.

"Bring it dog boy." I said getting in a fighting position.

He then transformed into a wolf and attacked me. I thought that if this was going to be a fair fight that I would use my takeover magic and transform into a wolf.

My wolf transformation is a solid white wolf that has a gold eye and a blue eye.

We then attacked each other head on. I used more force causing Rin to go flying into a wall. The impact of my hit made a hole in the wall and Rin was running back to where ever he came from.

"Wow Lucy that was amazing! I knew you could many things but not transform into a wolf! By the way wwwhhho was thaaat?" Natsu said.

"That was a guy that has been after me since everyone found out about me and the one magic. Now I need to treat Lisanna's wounds." I said as I went towards Elfman and Lisanna. Elfman laid Lisanna on the ground as I was coming over. I said a few words and instantly her wounds were healed.

"Wow Lucy do you think that you could teach that to me later?" Wendy asked.

"Sure Wendy!" I replied smiling.

"Well I'm glad that all of that's over." Natsu said.

"Me too." I said as I walked to the bar and sat down. I looked around at the guild at the mess I had caused. This made me feel guilty so I use my time ark to fix the guild back to normal.

"Thank Lucy!" The guild said simultaneously.

"You're welcome but now I need to go home. Goodnight everyone!" I said walking out of the door.

As I walked out of the door I notice something in a dark blue cloak sitting in an alleyway.

'Shiko?' I thought.


	13. We meet again

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 13

Lucy P.O.V

I ran towards the alleyway hoping to find Shiko standing there.

"Shiko? Is that you?" I asked. After I asked that the cloaked person started to run.

"Shiko it's me, Lucy!" I yelled.

"Nature dragons: Vine grip!" I shouted as a vine came out of my hand and onto what I think is Nadeshiko.

My vine grabs the person and I pull the hood of the cloak down. What I see shocks me.

"Please don't hurt me miss!" A little kid that looked around the age of nine said while covering her head with her arms.

"I'm sorry kid. I thought you were someone else." I said as I turn around.

"Wait a second miss," The kid said. "You said Nadeshiko right?" She asked. I nodded my head waiting for her to answer.

"I know where she is. She is my teacher right now. She teaches me combat and water magic."

"If you know where she is please tell me. She was my teacher to." I said.

"Here follow me!" The girl said taking my hand and leading me.

At Fairy Tail Natsu P.O.V

When Lucy left she seemed kind of out of it. I wanted to make sure she was okay so I followed her. That is how I am in the middle of an alleyway right now. I am currently watching Lucy and some little girl walk to the other side of the alleyway.

I know that I will get killed later by Lucy but I follow her anyway. Since she is my new girlfriend I want to make sure that she is okay and safe at all times.

They have just left the alley and I start running after them. That is until they came to a cave.

Lucy P.O.V

I follow the little girl to the cave. We walk inside to find a little lamp and some blankets on the floor. I then notice something that is violet.

"Shiko?" I ask.

"Lucy is that you?" Shiko asks as she turns around.

We then jump up and hug each other laughing.

"Shiko I missed you so much!" I said as a few tears started forming.

"I missed you too Lucy." She said.

She then gets the knife she always carries in her boot and holds it ready to attack.

"Who's there?!"

A figure then came out that looked a lot like Natsu.

'Wait is that pink hair? Natsu?!' I thought.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" I ask.

"You left the guild and I thought something was wrong." Natsu answered.

"Wait so this is Natsu?" Shiko asks.

"Yeah this is Natsu."

"Roar of the ice dragon!" Shiko yells.

Natsu was in shock and got hit by the attack. He was then thrown into the wall and was temporarily unconscious.

"Shiko thanks for doing that for me but you didn't have to. ME and Natsu made up and are now dating!" I said.

"Really? Lucy why didn't you say that sooner?" Shiko asked.

"Because I wasn't expecting you to attack him!" I retorted.

"Well you got me there." She said smiling.

"So you have a new student?" I ask.

"Yes and her name is Airi. She was an orphan wondering the streets. I decided that she would make an amazing water dragon slayer." Shiko explained.

"Airi huh? That's a pretty name." I said crouching down to Airi's size.

"That's right!" She said smiling.

_Timeskip Lucy P.O.V_

After a while of talking and hanging out with Shiko Natsu and I decided that it was time to go.

"Well it was nice to finally see you again Shiko. I would stay longer but it is getting late." I said while walking towards the exit of the cave.

"Thank you for coming Lucy. I hope we will see each other soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said as Natsu and I walked into the darkness of the night.

Natsu and I walked in silence until we made it into Magnolia.

"I'm sorry for following you. I know that you would have rather seen her without me here." Natsu said.

"It's okay Natsu. I would you rather be there than me be by myself. After all I haven't seen her in almost a year."I said as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the nose.

That's when I made it to my house and said our goodbyes.

The Next Day

I woke up and did my morning routines. After I got out of the shower I put on a mint green dress with a blue jean vest. I then put on some white sandals and walk out of the door.

I go to Fairy Tail just like every day. As I am approaching Fairy Tail I sense a strange magical aura. This makes me worry. When I walk in I see an unfamiliar man that is holding Mira Jane by the neck.

Almost everyone in Fairy Tail was either unconscious or badly wounded.

"What is your business here?!" I asked.

"Well if it isn't the famous slayer." The man said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked shocked.

"Know what Lucy?" Natsu asked.

The man took this to his advantage and sent a wave of electromagnetic energy at me. This sent me flying to a wall and temporarily paralyzed.

"What do you want here?!" I yelled in anger.

"All we want is you. If you come nicely than we will leave this place alone. All you have to do is come with me." The man said.

"Lucy you can't trust this man!" Natsu said in the same position I was in.

'If I leave than I won't hurt the others anymore.'

"Well what is your decision?"

"Fine. I agree to go if you leave the rest of Fairy Tail alone."

"Very well."

With that he picked me up and took away from Fairy Tail.


	14. My capture

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 14

Lucy P.O.V

After being taken from Fairy Tail I was led into a cave. The cave was long and dark until you came to what looked like the end of it.

The unknown man then did a rhythmic knock and a camera came out of the rock. The man bent down a little so it could scan his eyes. The rocks around us then opened and we walked inside. Not a second later the door closed.

Inside of the cave was huge. The walls were a cream color and the floors were velvet red.

We kept walking until we came to another door. The man unlocked the door with a key and pushed me inside. That's when I notice that I was going to be kept here for a while.

The room was also grand. The room I was in had bamboo walls and teal blue carpet. There was a bookshelf full of books, a desk, and a king sized bed with glass side tables on each side.

I had nothing else to do so I laid on the bed and took a nap.

Natsu P.O.V

After Lucy had left the spell like thing wore off and everyone could move again.

I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy being gone. This drove me mad to the point where I couldn't control my emotions. All I know is that I couldn't move and all I could do was watch myself hurt my nakama.

Gray P.O.V

After Lucy left Natsu went on a rampage and was destroying everything. With a swift movement of his hand he hit Levy and knocked her into a table made her spit blood. This made Gajeel very angry.

"What do you think you are doing Salamander?!" Gajeel yelled in rage.

Gajeel then shot an iron pillar at him and a fight between the two.

"Natsu! There is no point in fighting when we can go and find her right now!" I yell. I knew that this wasn't the real Natsu. The real Natsu wouldn't hurt his friends like that. Even though Natsu and I are rivals I still want to help him and Lucy.

Natsu soon calmed down and Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, and I went to find her.

Back to Lucy

I woke up to find a tray that had omelet rice and a ketchup bottle beside it. Also on the tray was a note that read:

_In order for you to live you most get dressed in the finest clothes you have. You will be ready at 6:00 sharp. Be ready. Your life will depend on it._

I read the note again to make sure that I wasn't mistaken anywhere.

'If I don't present myself in the finest they are going to kill me?! That isn't fair!' I screamed in my head.

I then look at the clock to find it to be 4:00. I hurry to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I get out I look in the closet to find many ball dresses and evening gowns. I take a look at each one until I found the perfect one.

I put on the dress and it fits perfectly. The dress in a strapless pink Cinderella dress that has different layers of ruffles. I then look through the different shoes and found a pair of high heels that would look amazing with my dress.

The shoes were silver and had a strap that crossed over my toes. There was another strap that connected to the one around my ankle.

I then do my make-up which consisted of light blush, a little bit of pink eye shadow, and some pink lip gloss.

I look at the time to find almost 6:00. I sit on the bed waiting for someone to come pick me up.

Natsu and the rest: Natsu P.O.V

Erza, Levy, Wendy, Stripper, Metal face, and I are currently tracing the smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms. That was what Lucy smelt like so we decided it would be best to use this as a lead.

That's when I got a telepathic message from Lucy"

'Natsu you don't have to worry I'm safe and sound.' Is all she said. This made me worry more.

"Flamebrain you okay?" Gray asked me.

"Guys I just got a telepathic message from Lucy!"

"What did it say?" "Where is Lucy-san?" "Is she okay?"

"She said she was fine and for us not to worry. She didn't tell me where she was. She is okay." I answered.

"Wait the smell is getting stronger!" Gajeel, Wendy, and I shout together.

Back at Lucy

It didn't take long for someone to come get me. This time it was a different man though.

The man takes my hand and leads me through various halls not saying a word. After walking through many hallways and doors we came upon what I think is our stopping point.

We come upon a red door with gold trimmings and handles. The man opens the door and bows to me with an open hand signaling me too enter.

When I enter I have to walk down yet another long hallway until there was a clearing. At that clearing there was what looked like a throne with a man in it.

I looked closely to find it to be the dark wizard Zeref.

"What are you doing here Zeref?!" I said in confusion and fury.

"My beautiful Lucy. I have regained my memories and now that I see you again….I want you to be my wife."

"I will never agree to marry you!" I screamed.

"Oh but you will Lucy. I have something of great importance Lucy." He said as six guards came out each carrying something.

We I looked closer I noticed who was in there arms. It was Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, and….Natsu.

"Let them go! This has nothing to do with them!" I yelled.

"So you agree to marry me?" He asks.

"…..Yes."


	15. Zeref vs Natsu and Lucy

_~Love is good, Revenge is better_

Chapter 15

Natsu P.O.V

"…yes."

'Did Lucy just actually agree to marry Zeref?! I know she didn't want us to get hurt but she could at least stand a chance in this fight!' I think to myself.

That's when a weird feeling hits me and I my stomach starts to knot up. This is the same feeling that I felt after Lucy left Fairy Tail. This must be what Mira called guilt. She described guilt as a feeling you get after you do something and feel bad about it.

'So I feel guilty about not saving Lucy from Zeref's grasp. Wait a second… Lucy is my girlfriend. Not only that, dragon slayers can only have one mate their entire lifetime and I picked Lucy. Without Lucy here than I will eventually go mad. I can't let him take her away from me!'

"Zeref, I won't let you take her away from me without a fight." I say with a look of determination on my face.

"Natsu…"Lucy says with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Remember what I said in the woods? I said I love you. If I love you than I won't let anyone else have you. That's a promise."

"Right!" She said as she took of her heels and ripped some fabric off of her once long dress.

"That was beautiful Natsu but I have a wedding to attend. Let's make this quick shall we?" Zeref said with a sick laugh.

After saying that he disappeared. Not a second later he appeared in front of my face with a waiting fist. He hit me in the chin and disappeared again. We continue this for awhile before I finally manage to hit him.

Even if I only scraped his face with my knuckles I would be happy. When I look I notice that I hit him right square in the nose and knocked him into the once grand wall. This did not make him happy.

He then gets enveloped in darkness magic and it hits me. It knocks me out until I hear Lucy scream in agony and fear. Hearing this I shoot up from whatever I was lying on.

When I look around I can't see Lucy. Instead I see a purple sky that is filled with black clouds. I then look at the ground to find it pitch black.

"So you decided to finally wake up." An all too familiar voice called out.

"Zeref. Where am I? Where is everyone? Where is Lucy?!" I asked getting angrier and angrier with everyone question.

"Where are we? We are inside of my mind. This is where I have been for the last century. Welcome to my world Natsu. This is where we will continue our fight and the place you will die!" Zeref said as he came at me.

'What would happen if I died? Would anyone miss me?' I think to myself.

'Stop it! Zeref is using his twisted magic to trick my mind. Of course everyone at Fairy Tail would miss me.' I thought while trying to dodge all of Zeref's attacks.

It took awhile for Zeref to hit me again. When he does attack me though it knocks me to the ground and I see some I thought that I would never thought I would have to see again.

Instead of seeing the purple sky I see the memory of me trying to find Igneel after he disappeared.

I watched myself cry as I looked for him with no avail. That's when a second memory appeared. This time it was when Mira and Elfman came back crying without Lisanna.

I watch my younger self ask Elfman where she was but only got sobs and sniffles as a response. I walked over to Mira to ask her what happened.

"She's gone…" Mira replies in a sad, low voice.

After watching myself go bizarre the memories went on and on and on until my most recent one came.

This one was of Lucy. I watched the way I treated her and how pained she looked for a second time.

This time it seemed worse though. This time was worse because I now know how bad I hurt her.

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" I faintly heard a voice like Lucy.

The last memory ended and I heard a familiar voice. This voice belonged to Zeref.

"See how you treat her Natsu? Do you think that someone like Lucy should be with such trash like you?" Zeref said.

"That's not true." I heard another familiar voice called out. Without questioning I knew that it was Lucy.

"I love Natsu with all of my heart. Natsu may have hurt me in the past but he has saved me many more times. Natsu is my only love. I could never love anyone else Zeref."

After hearing those words I was able to break free from the trance-like state I was in a few seconds ago.

When I finally regained my composure I saw that Lucy was inside of Zeref's world just like I was.

"Lucy? How did you get here?" I ask.

"I copied the magic that Zeref used." She said with a shrug. She then ran up and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay Natsu. I was really worried." She said as she put her head in my chest.

"I'm okay Lucy. There is no reason to worry." I said as we shared a passionate kiss.

"Look, I'm sorry for ruining the moment but that is to be my wife." He said as he becomes enveloped in darkness.

Lucy does the same as they clash head to head.

"I was trained by Acnoligia himself just to bring you down. I was told that you had lived long enough. He wants you dead." She said with a smirk.

"Well I guess Acnologia is getting a surprise because I'm not dying." He said as they both jump away from each other.

That is when something very unexpected happened. Roars were heard and the wind started to pick up. Then a dragon landed. Not just any dragon. But Acnologia .

* * *

**I am SO sorry about the late update! My brother just left to go to basic training for the army and i have been preparing for that. Thank you all for you reveiws and contributes to the story. I kinda have writers block so any ideas would be wonderful and i will fit them in the story as much as possible.**

**Over and Out**

**iloveanime12**


	16. authors note :(

**Authors Note**

**I just want to say that I am sorry for giving you guys an author's note when you were expecting another chapter! The reason I haven't updated yet is because I have been sick and I have a case of writers block. I don't know what I should put in my next chapter so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I plan on ending the story soon and starting on another. If you have any ideas on what you would like me to write about than let me know. Until next time!**

**Over and out~**

**Iloveanime12**


	17. The Great Crown

**In this chapter Acnologia is going to be a little OCish. The next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last chapter. Sorry fro such short notice. Please overlook and mistakes!**

* * *

**_~Love is good, Revenge is better_**

Chapter 16

Normal P.O.V

Lucy and Natsu were fighting with Zeref when roars were heard all over the sky. That's when the great black dragon Acnologia appeared.

"Zeref leave these humans alone." Acnologia commanded as he descended from the clouds .

"I don't work under the orders of you any more Acnologia! After all you just want to kill me anyway!" Zeref said.

"We'll just see if you don't take orders from me anymore. Remember your place boy!" Acnologia said as he lunged forward, his feet out in front of him.

That's when Zeref stuck his hand out and a beam of black magic was shot at Acnologia.

Acnologia saw this coming so he absorbed Zeref's magic and shot it back at him with twice the force.

Things like this continued on and on until Lucy couldn't take it anymore. "Roar of the Elemental Dragon!" Lucy yelled.

A vortex of different colors came out of her mouth and headed in Acnologia and Zeref's direction. The vortex was about three times the size of Natsu's and about ten times stronger because of the elements combined.

The attack hit both Zeref and Acnologia and sent them tumbling to the ground. Lucy then walked over to them to find Acnologia getting up barely fazed by the attack.

Since Zeref was knocked out, Acnologia used this to his advantage. Acnologia took Zeref with his back feet and flew a few yards in the air. While they are hovering above the ground, Zeref wakes up.

"What are you doing Acnologia?! Why would you want to kill me after all everything that has happened?! After everything that the black dragon and dark wizard went through together?!" Zeref asks/yells.

"Zeref, you have been the king of darkness for centuries. It is time that we crown someone else for the underworld." Acnologia explains.

This was something that Zeref did not want to hear. Zeref got so mad that his magic spun out of control. Lucy was doing the best she could to absorb the magic the dark magic that was around herself and Natsu but she wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long.

Then out of nowhere there was a blinding light that stretched across the purple sky. That's when a soft voice was heard.

"Fairy Spear!" was the only thing that you could make out. That's when a little body was seen and the light faded. The body then came down and now instead of the black clouds and purple sky there was white clouds and a clear blue sky. When you look down you find green grass instead of a black never ending sheet.

"Mavis-onee-san? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Onee-san?!" Natsu asked.

"Yes. While I was training I found an old family trunk full of various things. I found a birth certificate and many other things stating that she was in fact my sister. But back on the topic at hand, why are you here Onee-san?" Lucy asked.

"I am here so that I can help Zeref. I used Fairy Spear to clean out the darkness from inside of Zeref because Agnologia doesn't have to kill Zeref to crown someone else. Zeref can learn to do good instead. I am going to take Zeref to Tenrou Island to help him learn to use his magic in a different way." Mavis explained.

"But if you were going to kill Zeref so you could crown someone else, who were you going to crown?" Natsu asked Acnologia.

"The new ruler of darkness shall be Lucy if she will agree." Acnologia said as he transformed into a human.

"Wow! I didn't know that dragons can turn into humans!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's right! Every dragon has two forms. Dragons can turn into humans or stay in their dragon form." Acnologia explained.

When Acnologia is in his human form he has jet black hair, tanned skin, and coal black eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black and white vans, and a black jacket that had a white shirt with a collar. He also had a diamond stud in his left ear.

"Well how about we crown Lucy now?" Acnologia asked.

"Yosh!" Natsu said as he threw a fist in the air.

"If you don't mind, will you do the honors of taking us to the realm of Darkness?" Acnologia asked Lucy.

"Of course." Lucy said with a smile.

"Re-quip: Wheel of keys. Open!" Lucy said as a Wheel came out that separated keys by their color. There were gold, silver, ruby, emerald, and many others.

Lucy looks at the wheel and gets out a diamond key. She then turns around and looks at Natsu and Acnologia.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Lets go!"They said simultaneously.

"Open gate of the dimensions: Underworld!" Lucy said as she a doorbell sound was heard. Within seconds a door appeared and in Lucy, Natsu, and Acnologia walked.

When they walked inside they were in a hallway. The hallway looked to dark and spooky for Lucy's liking. Lucy was quite frightened as it was but not until a bat appeared.

The bat appeared and started flying all around Lucy making her scream and run into Natsu's arms.

"Don't worry Lucy. It's only a bat. There is nothing to worry about." Natsu said as he smiled trying to comfort her.

They soon reached a door at the end of the hallway and Acnologia opened awaiting Natsu and Lucy's entrance. As soon as they walked in Lucy noticed how much it was like a castle.

The floors were a beautiful black and white pattern made of tile, there were pillars that had a black spiral pattern on them, and on the windows there were red velvet curtains.

Lucy also noticed the throne and crown that sat about two or three yards away from her. Many people from the palace and other places were gathered to watch a new queen be born.

Most people in the castle loved to watch because there was only a crowing once every few centuries.

"Ok Lucy it is time for you to make your speech." Acnologia said.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she made her way to stand in front of the throne.

"Thank you everyone for coming to see the crowning of a new ruler! I probably won't be able to be here all of the time but I will make sure I visit. Please take care of me as the new quee- no your new friend!" Lucy said as she took a bow.

The room then shook with applause as everyone was moved by her words. That is when an older stood up.

"There has not been a single ruler in this underworld since the queen we had before Zeref. She cared about not only the kingdom but the people in it. This women was named Layla Heartfilia." The woman stated.

"My mother was the queen before Zeref?" Lucy said with eyes and mouth wide.

"Yes my dear." The woman said with a smile.

Knowing that Lucy's mother was also queen made her smile and want to follow to be a greater queen than her mother was.

"And now we shall continue with the crowning." Acnologia said.

Everything went on and on making Natsu kind of bored until finally they put the crown on Lucy's head, put on the robe, and gave her a black key as a reward.

Lucy looked confused as to why she was getting a key until Acnologia explained.

"For being the kind of queen to care about the kingdom and its members, everyone decided that it would be best to give you the treasure of the underworld. This here is the key of the great demon Angreas."

"Thank you Mina-san but I must be going now." Lucy said as she took a bow.

Everyone nodded as she took out the dimension key and called out Earthland.

A door appeared seconds later and her and Natsu walked threw the portal.

When they walked out they were in the living room of Lucy's apartment.

After everything that had happened Lucy decided that she would get a shower. She walked in her room and headed to her drawer to get out her pajamas since it was already night time.

"Natsu you can stay if you want but no peeking." Lucy said with a warning look on her face.

"Ok Luce." Natsu said as he headed to her bed so he could lay on her nice and comfy bed.

As soon as Lucy walked in the bathroom and shut the door Natsu got bored. He heard the water running and decided that he would sit on the floor and talk to Lucy through the door like they used to.

They talked for awhile until the water stopped and Natsu knew that this was the end of their conversation until Lucy came out.

Natsu got up from the floor and went over to Lucy's bed waiting for her to get dressed.

After what seemed like an eternity for Natsu, Lucy finally came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of light blue short shorts and a white tank top on.

Even though she was in her pajamas she still looked beautiful to Natsu.

"W-what is it?" Lucy said blushing.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at how beautiful you are." Natsu said as he moved over so that Lucy could sit down beside of him.

"Um Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about how I treated you when I came back from my training. I know that I must have hurt you back then." Lucy said as she looked away from Natsu's eyes.

Since she got stronger she has never really been nervous until right now with Natsu.

Natsu then grabbed her chin and made her look at him. HE then smiled softly and said, "Don't you think that I have forgiven by now weirdo?" Natsu said as he closed the space between Lucy and his lips.

When neither of them could keep it up anymore they departed foreheads still touching.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said softly.

"I love you too Luce." Natsu said as they turned off the lights and together climbed into the bed with Natsu's arm around Lucy's waist making sure that no matter what he would always have her.

* * *

**I tried to make it longer in apology for the authors note. I read my story and noticed that there was only a little bit of NaLu in there so I out this in here. Until next time!**

**Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	18. The End!

_**`~Love is good, Revenge is better**_

Chapter 18

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up feeling something warm and fuzzy beside me. I was still tired so I snuggled closer towards it. As I got closer I feel something that felt hard. I look to my left to find abs and a well toned chest. This made me worry as I kicked the large and heavy object off of my bed.

"Owww…" Natsu groaned.

"Natsu?! What are you doing in my bed?!" I said as all of the sudden memories of last night start to come back.

I all of the sudden feel my face getting hot. I look at Natsu who is smiling like an idiot.

"Lusshhy! Lets go to the guild!" Natsu said.

"Okay but I have to get ready. You can go ahead if you want." I said.

"No I think that I will stay."

"Okay…" I said I went to my dresser to get my clothes before heading in the bathroom.

I get undressed and go in the shower. After that I get dressed and look into my bathroom mirror. Today I was wearing a pink see-through shirt that had a butterfly pattern. Under the shirt I was wearing a white tanktop. I was wearing jean short shorts and pink flip-flop sandals. I then French braid my hair on the side and but on my gold coin and gold bangles.

Meanwhile Natsu P.O.V

I see Lucy walk in the bathroom and I go sit on her bed. After sitting there for what seemed like forever I get bored and decide that I will find something to do.

I stand up and walk around until something catches my eye. I walk to Lucy's desk to find a book with big bold letters that say "_Lucy's Diary" _on it. I want to put it down for Lucy's sake but curiosity gets the best of me.

I grab the book and open it to the most recent entry which was right before me and her started dating:

Dear Diary,

Since returning to Fairy Tail I have started to feel like I have a family again. Once again I can feel the warmth of friends all around me. I have once again fallen in love with the first love of my life. Since returning I have fallen in love with Natsu. Who knows what will happen though.

-Lucy

That's when I heard a door open and Lucy came out. Lucy look at me shocked and her face a bright red.

"N-n-na–natsu?!" Lucy said as she ran towards me and slammed the book shut.

She then looked at me in a weird way. "How much did you read?" she asked frantically

"Don't kill me Lucy! I only read your last entry!" I said holding my hands in front of my face with my eyes shut tight waiting for a hit that never came.

I open my eyes to find Lucy sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Lucy?" I ask sitting down beside of her.

"You now know my deepest secret Natsu. But I guess that it really doesn't matter now that we're together." Lucy said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Well I would have never guessed back then"

"Can we get on another subject please?" Lucy asked as she grabbed her sunglasses and closed the door.

Lucy P.O.V

We walked to Fairy Tail laughing and smiling. After awhile we finally made it to Fairy Tail. We opened the doors and walked inside.

As we made our way through Fairy Tail it became silent. And that is saying something for the rowdy bunch in Fairy Tail. That's when everyone jumped towards us yelling "Lucy! Natsu! You guys are okay!"

I put up a quick barrier to protect us from the wave of people coming towards us. After realizing that there was a barrier they backed off so they could hear about what happened.

"Minna! We did it! Because Onee-san helped me and Natsu, we were able to stop Zeref and I am currently the ruler of the dimension known as Underworld!" I cheered.

People looked at me and Natsu as if they were confused about something. That's when I remembered that they didn't know about how Mavis-nee and I were sisters.

"Onee-san? I thought you were an only child?" A random member asked.

"Oh yeah! Mavis is my sister!" I said as a wide smile spread across my face. After not hearing a reaction I quickly open my eyes to find many shocked faces.

"EHHHHH?" They all shouted. That is when a blinding light appeared and a small body came through. The light soon faded and you could make out who it was.

"Oh it's Onee-san!" Lucy said as she made her way to Mavis.

"I will explain. You see Lucy's mothers Layla was the queen and goddess of slaying magic. Before becoming guild master I lived in the slaying realm where all elements of dragons and dragon slayers are born and raised. After I finally mastered the fairy magic I came to Earthland and became guild master. Then when I "died" I returned to the slaying realm shortly and then went to Tenrou island where I have been helping lost mages and teaching them new magic. The only thing is Lucy and I may have the same mother but we have different fathers." Mavis explained.

"Well that just about sums it up. The way I found out was when I went to visit the dragons in the slaying realm and met my mother with Grandine and I told about all the people I have met from Fairy Tail including Mavis and that is when she explained it to me." I said trying to clear up any confusion.

"Well if you don't mind I now have to go back to Tenrou Island to help Zeref. See you guys!" Onee-san said as she disappeared with fairy dust left behind.

The Guild members now understood everything that was going and Cana, Macao, and Master took the situation to their advantage.

"Lets party in return of Natsu and Lucy!"

"YEAH!"

This made quite a few of the guild members sweatdrop. The guild then got drinks and started to brawl just like an ordinary day in Fairy Tail. It may be annoying at times but Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail and that is the place where my home is. No one will ever be able to replace or copy Fairy Tail because it is unique. It is my home and my heart. And that is where I plan to spend the rest of my life along with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Happy, and many others.


End file.
